


backseat

by fourthdimnsion



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proof Read Once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: “We might get caught if you keep blabbering.”“No, no,” he protests. “There isn’t a single soul walking past midnight, Kim. And even if it happens, don’t you think that’s a bit exciting?”
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Kim Wexler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	backseat

**Author's Note:**

> this is not only for nic but for ali, two of my favorite kim/lalo enthusiasts out there. happy birthday gurls <3
> 
> and for everyone, i hope y'all enjoy.

Lalo laughs. “You’re so sensitive that it makes you adorable.” 

Kim slightly moves her hips, causing the bare minimum of friction between them. Someone walks in the same street in the near distance, but they cross the road and go out of vision. She notices it and keeps moving, adjusting herself over his lap. “We might get caught if you keep blabbering.” 

“No, no,” he protests. “There isn’t a single soul walking past midnight, Kim. And even if it happens, don’t you think that’s a bit exciting?” 

He roams his hands to her breasts covered by her white shirt, and he massages it softly. She groans shortly as her chest rises and falls in the rhythm of a shaken breath, once again moving her hips back and forth. Lalo pinches one of her hardened nipples, and his left hand lowers to her thigh, feeling Kim’s shiver under his wandering fingertips. Her answer is overtaken by the sight of another someone else walking accompanied, this time real close to them. 

A rush of adrenaline makes her heart drum on her ears, and when Lalo reaches her overstimulated clit and gently rubs it, she can feel it weighing on her pleasure. Kim covers her mouth and manages to hide herself in the darkness of his car, riding him slowly but not fully — an earned response her body gives to his precise ministrations. 

Kim grips on the front seat, closing her eyes. Her hair isn’t as messy as Lalo’s, but she’s all messed with the amount of lube and how his cock is sliding so easy inside her, making him groan. The warmth of his hand and the pacing is just too good that she can’t control how apparent it looks, whether someone could see them or not; she just wanted to cum. Badly. 

She opens her eyes again only when Lalo holds her shoulder, and she leans over him, hips raising slightly. Lalo can smell Kim’s perfume, and it’s soothing for someone that has to walk there and here and has to be trapped inside a courtroom; a respectable attorney-at-law whose isn’t scared of getting caught fucking in a car. This arouses him enough to thrust inside her in an angle that reaches perfectly her sweet spot, over and over again as he rubs her and she holds his wrist and forces him to keep going. 

Kim doesn’t have a single shame when she let contained moans slip out of her mouth, squirming and looking at the ceiling, untold profanities holding a place in her mind with the sound of Lalo’s heavy breath under her. It’s just a matter of time for her to close her eyes and feel the increasing orgasm melt her again, making her press one hand against the window, another one wrap his wrist tightly. Kim whispers incoherent sentences that stop midway only to take place to other ones, and with another deep thrust, she comes with a long whispered moan. Her pussy clenches around his cock and he bites his inner lip, reaching his climax just a little after her while he comes inside. 

Well—they definitely would talk about this later. Now, Kim breathes deeply, allowing herself to rest over Lalo’s body and easing the grip on his wrist. Lalo, who was still recomposing himself, teasingly strokes her clit. She flinches. 

“Admit it, Kimberly,” he mutters, still stroking her even though he’s getting soft. “You like it, don’t you?” 

Kim sighs with pleasure, and she sees someone else passing on the street. They’re covered in the gloom inside his car; the mere orange lightning from the streetlight barely gets inside to let someone actually spot them. That stranger quickly glanced at the Chevrolet and returned their attention on the street in a matter of seconds. It could be nothing, but Kim felt exposed. 

“I do,” she answers. “Maybe a little too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments appreciated!


End file.
